Algae are highly adaptable plants that are capable of rapid growth under a wide range of conditions. As photosynthetic organisms, they have the capacity to transform sunlight into energy that can be used to synthesize a variety of biomolecules for use as industrial enzymes, therapeutic compounds and proteins, nutritional, commercial, or fuel products, etc.
The majority of algal species are adapted to growth in an aqueous environment, and are easily grown in liquid media using light as an energy source. The ability to grow algae on a large scale in an outdoor setting, in ponds or other open or closed containers, using sunlight for photosynthesis, enhances their utility for bioproduction, environmental remediation, and carbon fixation.